


Timing Is Everything

by Youredoingitforjesus (orphan_account)



Series: Hollstein One Shots [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Concert Injury AU, F/F, Fluff, I'm ashamed of writing this, One Shot, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Youredoingitforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is finally out of the grip of her overprotective father and decides to go to her first concert since her favorite band is playing. She’s having the time of her life when things go wrong very quickly, but a beautiful stranger is there to catch her when she falls. While getting injured wasn’t what she intended to happen that night, she was glad it happened because the events that followed were better than she could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry only the first four or five paragraphs are novel length.

After spending her day working at the coffee shop, Laura was heading home to get ready for her very first concert. She loved her job, she worked with her best friend LaFontaine, who happened to be a manager. Although the job is fairly easy, today was kind of hectic, so this concert is something she really needs to calm herself down. Betty went home for the weekend and Kirsch had plans with S.J., so she was stuck going by herself. It was about time that Laura broke loose from her overprotective father’s rules, where she had to go everywhere with a friend and to bring her day of the week bear spray with her. She definitely needed some quality time to herself and this was her way of achieving both of those things. The golden brown haired girl looked at the clock on her nightstand noticing it was 4 PM. She needed to leave shortly just so she can get a good spot in line. If she showed up early enough, she was guaranteed a perfect spot, at the barricade right in front of the lead singer of Blessed Crusade. Now all she had to do was choose an outfit. Laura wanted to be comfortable, yet look decent. After rummaging through her drawers for 10 minutes, she pulled out a navy striped V-neck and paired it with light blue skinny jeans. Once she looked into the mirror and was satisfied with her outfit, she ran out the door of her apartment.

The venue was rather small for a band that is known worldwide and extremely popular. It’s a bar called Dudley’s Tavern and it can probably fit 300 people at maximum. Laura got on line at 5:30 and there was hardly a line. The doors weren’t opened until 7 PM meaning she had a whole hour and half to herself. While standing in line bored out of her mind, Laura decided to scope out the crowd, finding people she knew not to stand next to. There was a big chubby man that was heavily tattooed who looked like he could crush her to death in 5 seconds flat. Then there was the group of young girls who were only there to yell about how they wanted to marry a member and fan girl about them.  What Laura didn’t notice was the pale girl standing there with ripped jeans, and a red flannel tied around her waist with her face in a book.

7 PM finally hit and Laura’s wish came true. She was front and center at the barricade. Since the bar was tiny and there weren’t that many people, there was no security meaning the crowd can be extra wild. Being in the front meant nothing could go wrong, she didn’t have to jump to see the band, and she wouldn’t have any tall obnoxious people obstructing her view. This was absolutely perfect. She turned around to see who was behind her, that's when she noticed a girl two rows back with raven black hair, a jawline that could cut glass, and her flawless, perfect skin which could be compared to marble. The girl’s dark eyes looked straight into Laura’s and she smirked, causing the smaller girl turned away fast to look back to the stage, hiding her blush. Ten minutes later, the first band came on. They were called Endless Doubt and they were fronted by a female which immediately peaked Laura’s interest. _‘Seeing a female on stage is astonishing. They’re showing that they have every right to be up on a stage doing their thing in a male dominated career.’_

During Endless Doubt’s set, the lead singer named Jenna urged the crowd to jump and dance. Of course Laura was there to have fun, she did everything to make her night more enjoyable. Laura jumped to the beat, she waved and clapped her hands when the band instructed to. She was enjoying herself, but the girl in the back was enjoying the show even more. She watched as the dorky girl jumped and dance in her spot. As soon as she saw the girl smiling, she knew on sight that she wanted to know this girl. Once Jenna told the crowd that they were about to perform their last song, Laura slumped her shoulders, but she still had two more bands to see including her favorite Blessed Crusade. The next band to perform was called White Noise and they were from Australia. They were known more than Endless Doubt and even crazier. Laura couldn’t help the blush creeping up on her cheeks after every curse that came out of the singer’s mouth. Their music was extra loud, and Laura couldn’t make out any of the words due to the crowd shouting, the singer’s thick accent and the fact that he was screaming in an Australian accent didn’t really help much. Laura turned around quickly to see the mosh pit going on two rows behind the gorgeous pale girl. She shook her head and turned back to watch the band.

After a solid 30 minutes, the lead singer of White Noise started speaking.“Alright Silas, this is your fucking last chance to prove to me how wild you are. I want to see every fucking one of you off your fucking feet. I want a circle pit, crowd surfers, give me everything you fucking got.” He started screaming into the microphone. “ONE, TWO, THREE!” The band started going hard. Laura ended up being pushed into the barricade because the lead singer got in front and held the microphone for the fans to sing into. The big sweaty guy attempted to jump over a row of young teenage girls and ended up on the floor. To prevent herself from getting hit with crowd surfers, Laura ducked down a bit. She looked to her right where she saw a man crowd surfing. The lead singer helped him on to the stage. What Laura didn’t notice was that the guy helped onto the stage ran to the back and started dashing his way to the crowd. As soon as she turned to face the band again, everything went black for 10 seconds. Laura held her hand up to her head and started to fall backwards. She felt strong arms grip her and begin to pull her back.

“It's alright, cutie. I got you. I’m gonna get you out of the crowd.” The stranger picked Laura up bridal style and got her out of the crowd. “Excuse me, if you don’t move, I’m going to rip out your spleen. Get the hell out of the way.” Laura rested her head on the strangers shoulder and was hit in the face with long hair and the scent of vanilla. _'Okay so, definitely a girl.'_ Laura thought. The girl growled at some guy sitting at the bar and he immediately got off of his stool. She placed Laura down on the seat and called the bartender over. “Hey, I need two cups of water and a cup of ice. Pronto.” Laura held her hand to her forehead as the other girl used her thumb to wipe away tears Laura didn’t realize were falling. The bartender quickly returned with the water and ice. “Here cupcake, drink this.” She moved Laura’s hand from her forehead and took the ice from the bar. “This is going to sting a bit, you have quite the bump.” 

Laura's vision was slightly blurred. She couldn't make out the sight in front of her. The stranger put some of the ice cubes in a napkin and held it up to Laura's head. “Holy shit, that fucking hurts.” Laura blurted out pushing the stranger's hand away, causing her to laugh. 

"My, my, my. What a mouth you have." Her voice was raspy and if Laura wasn't in pain, she'd appreciate it more.

“What the hell happened?” Laura frowned. Her vision started to come back piece by piece. Once her eyesight came back, she was finally able to see the girl standing in front of her. It was the pale girl who stood two rows behind her smiling at her. _'My fucking luck.'_ Laura thought.

“Well cutie, what happened is that a grown ass man decided that it was a fantastic idea to stage dive into a crowd of girls. Hitting the only cute one directly in the face. So long story short, his kneecap hit you right in the face, you must have blacked out for a few seconds from the initial shock and then you started to fall and that’s when I grabbed you and got you to safety.”

Laura gave her a small smile. “Thanks. My name is Laura. You don’t have to call me cutie, or cupcake.”

“Carmilla.” The girl smiled at the look of confusion on Laura's face.

“What?”

“That's my name. My name is Carmilla." Laura nodded. She didn't know what to say to this very attractive stranger. "So _Laura_ , do you want to examine the damage on your face? I’ll wait right here for you.”

“I guess that would be wise. back in mo'.”

“Take your time, buttercup.” Carmilla winked as Laura grabbed the ice from Carmilla’s hand and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Laura brought her hand down. Her forehead had a bump the size of a baseball, she had friction burns from the guy’s pants running down the side of her face, and her eye was black. “My dad is so going to kill me next time he sees me.” She brought the ice back to her head as she walked out of the bathroom. She ventured back to the bar where Carmilla was still seated watching White Noise. “Hey Carm…Carmilla, I should probably get home. Thank you for helping me.”

“No. Laura, I can’t let you go home. I’m taking you to a hospital. We need to make sure you don’t have a concussion or worse. Did you drive here?”

“I took a cab. Really, Carmilla…it’s okay, you don’t have to take care of me. I’ll be fine.” Laura started to walk on her own, but she started to wobble. “Okay, maybe a hospital would be necessary.”

“Let me drive you at least. I didn’t drink anything so you can trust me. I have one rule, though.”

“What?”

“You cannot fall asleep on me in the car. I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?”

“I’ll try.” Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders and led them outside. Once the cool air hit them, Laura started to shiver.

“Here, take this.” Carmilla moved Laura to lean against the wall, so she could unwrap the flannel from around her waist. She brought the flannel around Laura’s shoulders and helped slide her arms into the sleeves. “You’ll be much warmer.”

“Thanks Carm.” Laura froze. “Sorry, I don’t know you well enough to give you a nickname.”

“Don’t sweat it. I like it. Do you need any help walking to the car?” Laura nodded and Carmilla knelt down in front of Laura. “Come and get on. You're getting a ride to my baby.”

“Carm, I already ruined your night enough by making you leave the show early.” Carmilla frowned and faced the girl.

“Laura, trust me. You aren't ruining anything. Besides, I’ve seen Blessed Crusade a billion times. Plus, I’d rather be with you…making sure you’re okay.”

After an internal debate, Laura finally agreed. “Alright, I’ll get on. Just please be careful.”

“Anything for you.” Carmilla turned away again and knelt back down. Laura climbed onto her back and wrapped her arms around her neck. Once Laura was safely secured on her back, Carmilla started walking to the car. Once they reached the black mustang, Carmilla knelt down again to let Laura down. She opened the car door for her and buckled her in. Once inside the driver’s side, Carmilla buckled in and pulled up the GPS screen on her phone to the nearest hospital, which ended up being an hour away. “This is going to be a long drive, cutie. In order for you to stay awake, tell me about yourself, let’s just make sure you aren’t concussed or anything.”

“Okay...well my name is Laura Hollis. I attend Silas University, where I’m majoring in Journalism. I am 20 years old. I work in a café with my best friend LaFontaine, who also happens to manage to place. They’re pretty cool, I think you’d like them.”

“Why do you refer to LaFontaine as ‘them’?”

“Oh, LaF is non-binary. So they go by They/Them pronouns.”

“Gotcha. Continue with yourself cupcake.” Laura brought her hand up to her chin tapping it lightly with her finger.

“I don’t know what else to continue with.”

“Talk about anything, I just need you to stay awake for 30 more minutes.”

“I guess I can do that. I love Harry Potter, I binge watched all of Veronica Mars and Doctor Who in a week." Carmilla laughed.

"Of course you binged both of those shows. I'm not really surprised." Laura pouted before continuing.

"My father is very overprotective of me. So I need to break the news to him about this gently or else I’m going to have to move back home. Oh God. This cannot be happening.” Laura pushed her face into her hands and started breathing heavily.

“Jesus, cupcake. Calm down, please." She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders and began to rub her arm. "Look when we get to the hospital, I’ll stay with you, I’ll drive you home, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you’re safe. Even if that means having a talk with your father.”

“He doesn’t know you though. He’s going to be more concerned with the fact that I let a very attractive stranger take me to the hospital and take me home.” Carmilla froze, the blood was rushing to her face making her very warm.

“So I’m attractive, huh?” Laura nodded in agreement.

“Seriously, have you seen yourself? You look like God handmade you himself.” Laura started blushing, “...and I can’t believe I said that out loud. What the hell is wrong with me today?”

“It’s cute. Hey, keep talking…or rambling in your case.” Carmilla laughed. Laura’s heart fluttered after hearing such a beautiful noise.

“You have a nice laugh. Something tells me you don’t do that very often.” Carmilla looked at Laura and gave a small smile.

“Well, I don’t have many friends and my family aren’t really around much. I guess I don’t have a lot to be happy about.”

Laura frowned and grabbed Carmilla’s hand from the center console. She interlocked their fingers and rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand, “You got to meet me, hell, you even saved me from getting even more injured. That’s something you can be happy about.”

“Thanks Laura. Tell me more about yourself, we have another 15 minutes.”

“I wanna learn about you. I don’t want to keep talking about myself.”

“Fine. My name is Carmilla Karnstein. I’m 21 years old. I also go to Silas Univeristy. Majoring in Philosophy with a minor in art.” Laura cut her off.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You go to Silas? How come I have never seen you on campus?”

“I take night classes. I’m not really a morning person.”

“Ah, that explains it. So, why are you majoring in philosophy?”

“I like to look at the stars and question our existence. It’s comforting to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we've led, the people we've been...nothing to that light.”

“I totally see it now. Tell me about your family?” Carmilla frowned and her grip tightened in Laura’s hand. “You don’t have to. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

Carmilla nodded and gave a small smile. “It’s okay, you didn’t know. I just don’t have a great relationship with my family. My father passed away, mother remarried and works so much she doesn’t have time for me. Which is why I’m looking for a place of my own this summer. My father left me an inheritance which is more than enough to buy a place. I don’t want anything too big. It gets lonely when you have no one to share that with.”

Laura gave her a small smile. “One day you’ll find someone you want to share everything with. You’re an amazing person, Carm.”

 _‘I already did.’_ “Thanks Laura. Hey, we’re here. Let me park the car and we can go from there okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

After parking the car, Carmilla helped Laura out of the passenger's seat and gave her another piggy back ride to the E.R., where they signed in with the receptionist.

“Good Evening, ladies. How can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“Well, you see, cupcake got…” Laura cut Carmilla off.

“I went to a concert, I got kneed in the face by a stage diver, and here I am. Carm, here helped me out of the crowd and brought me to safety.” The receptionist started laughing causing Carmilla to laugh.

“I apologize, I don’t mean to laugh, but that is great. Well, not your injury, but how it happened." The receptionist finally calmed down. "I'm going to need some information. Your name, and birth date."

"Laura Hollis, May 25th, 1995" The receptionist typed in her details and printed out the sticker. She placed it on the bracelet and passed it to Laura.

"Here, put this on and the doctor will call you when she’s ready.”

“Thank you.” Laura placed her bracelet on her wrist. Carmilla interlocked their fingers and walked them over to the waiting room.

“Thanks for being here. All my other friends would have told me to suck it up. You actually care.”

“Of course I care. I know we haven’t known each other for more than like two hours, but I want to make sure you’re okay. You definitely don’t deserve the pain you’re going through.” Laura smiled and pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. Carmilla's eyes went wide and she brought her hand up to her cheek. She gave Laura a questionable look while watching the younger girl freak out.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Laura panicked.

“Don’t worry about it. Here comes a nurse." Carmilla pointed to the young woman walking down the hall.

“Hello ladies, I’m Nurse Belmonde. I am here for Laura Hollis.” Laura raised her hand.

“Hi, I’m Laura.” Nurse Belmonde smiled and grabbed her hand. “I’m going to take her right across the hall, dear.” Carmilla nodded her head.

“I’ll be here when you get back, cupcake.” Carmilla gave her a small wave before watching whatever was on the television in the waiting room.

“I’m going to start your examination. Care to tell me what happened to cause that horrendous bump on your pretty little face.”

“Well, I went to my first concert ever. I was standing right in front of the stage and the band wanted the crowd to get wild. I was so caught up in making sure the people next to me weren’t getting hurt and before I knew it, I got kneed in the face by a stage diver.”

“And the girl you’re with?”

“She was in the crowd and saw the incident. She took care of me right away.”

“Okay, so I’m going ask you a few questions before we start."

"Sure."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Nope."

"Sexually active?"

"No."

"Do you drink or smoke? Legal or Illegally?"

"No. My father is a cop, he'd kill me."

"Okay, so I'm going to grab you some Tylenol, and I’ll need a urine sample. When you get back, I’ll get you an ice pack and then the Doctor will see you. You’ll have to do some eye exams, a CAT scan and that should be it."

Laura left the examination room and smiled at Carm. Carmilla gave her a questioning look and then nodded when Laura lifted the cup for the urine sample. After 5 minutes, Nurse Belmonde came back and took the sample. “I’m going to take this to the lab. You can go back and wait with your friend.”

“Thanks, Nurse Belmonde.”

“No problem, dear. Here is an ice pack.”

* * *

Laura walked back over to Carmilla. Carmilla took the ice pack from Laura’s hand and tucked some stray hair behind the girl’s ear. “Your eyes are really pretty.” Carmilla smiled as Laura ducked her head to hide her blush. Carmilla brought the ice pack up to her head and caressed her cheek with her other hand. “How was the examination?”

“Not too bad. Just basic yes or no questions and a urine test. I have to get a CAT scan though. We could be here all night. I don’t want to keep you here longer than necessary. So you can go, I can call a cab.”

“Hell no. I told you I’d wait with you. I want to be here with you and make sure you’re okay.”

“Thanks. It really means a lot Carm.” Laura took the ice pack out of Carm’s hand and rested her head on the girl’s shoulder and started to shut her eyes.

“Cupcake, you can’t go to sleep yet. Stay awake a little longer okay?”

“Alright. Want to play a game?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“20 questions?”

“Sounds good. You start sun dance.” Laura smiled.

“What is your favorite movie?”

“Would you make fun of me if I said Beauty Shop?” Carmilla laughed.

“Oh God, no. That’s such a great movie.” Laura laughed.

“Okay, so what is one place you want to visit?”

“New York City, without a doubt. Although they can be rude there, it’s so pretty and appealing.”

“Yes, Laura, seeing hobos and garbage everywhere is very appealing to the eye.” Laura smacked her shoulder.

“Be nice.”

“Fine. Your turn.”

* * *

After 15 minutes and well over 20 questions, the doctor finally showed up.

“Sorry for running late. My name is Doctor Lawrence. If you both could follow me, I’m going to set you up in the CAT scan room.” Carmilla interlocked their hands has they walked down the hall into the big room.

“Shit, that’s a huge machine.” Laura frowned at the large circular machine with a cushion in the middle of the opening.

“Hey, you’ll be okay. I’ll be in the next room over. I'm not going anywhere." Carmilla smiled at the girl.

“Laura, I need to put this lead blanket over you, it shields your body from the radiation.” After Laura laid down on the cushion with the lead blanket over her, Doctor Lawrence put a blanket over her and strapped Laura in.

“Oh, I need to get a picture of this. Can I?”

“Go ahead, none of the equipment has been prepared.”

“Hey Laura! Smile!” Laura lifted her head up as much as she could and frowned at the girl.

“That’s not fair. I want to flip you off, but my hands are tucked under the strap.”

“Don’t be grumpy.” Carmilla walked over and placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead. “Be safe cutie.”

Carmilla walked out of the room and stood next to Doctor Lawrence as she started the machine. “Laura, you need to keep still for 15 minutes, okay?” Once her head was in the machine, her brain and skull came up. “So what’s your name?”

“Carmilla.”

“Nice to meet you Carmilla. How do you know Ms. Hollis?”

“Well, we actually just met tonight. I helped her out of the crowd when she got kneed in the face.”

“Say no more. She’s very lucky to have you here.” Carmilla smiled and nodded. “Here, come look at this.” Carmilla moved next to the computer screen that displayed Laura’s injury. “Right here…” She pointed to the bump “…That is where her bump is. As you can see, it’s a little bruised.”

“Why is it on her left side, she got hit on the right.”

“Oh, it’s mirrored. I’m not actually sure why, some patients get freaked out thinking they have a growth or something, but it’s just their injury.” After the 15 minutes were up, Laura was taken out of the room.

“How are you feeling cutie?”

“Exhausted. How much longer?”

“You should be out of here within an hour or so.”

“God. Why does this happen to me?”

Doctor Lawrence and Carmilla both laughed. Doctor Lawrence led them both to the examination room, “Okay. So good news. Laura, you aren’t concussed. You’ll be okay. Just take things easy. When you get home, you need plenty of rest. Tomorrow you will be extremely sore, so just lay down. Do you have anyone at home? Someone will have to check up on you to make sure none of your symptoms worsen.”

“No. My roommate went home for the weekend. So it’s just me.”

“I can stay. If you want me to.”

“Carm, I don’t want to bother you anymore than I have. It’s not fair to you.”

“Well, who the hell cares about fair? I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Gosh, you can be so stubborn. Fine. Carmilla will stay with me.” Carmilla smiled at the girl and took her hand in hers.

* * *

30 minutes later after talking to Doctor Lawrence, Laura was finally discharged from the hospital. Carmilla gave Laura another piggy back ride to the car and left the hospital parking lot.

“So, wanna tell me where we’re going?”

“Oh yeah. 19 Luce Drive.”

“That’s not too far from here. How are you feeling now that you know you aren’t in any danger?”

“I feel like shit.” Laura laughed. “How did you expect me to answer?”

“Well, something along the lines of ' _Great, now that I’m not dying_ ' but you know, your answer was better.” Carmilla started laughing.

Laura put her hand out in the middle of the console for Carmilla to take, which she did. The rest of the car ride was silent. Not the awkward type, the comforting type which made both girls feel better. They finally pulled up to the red brick apartment building on Luce Drive. Carmilla found a spot right in front of the building and ran to the passenger side to allow Laura to exit. “I would offer you another ride to your door, but I can’t do that with stairs.”

“Well, it’s a good thing there is an elevator. I’m on the third floor. Don’t worry though, I think I can walk now.” Laura pressed the button to the elevator and the doors quickly opened. It was 3 in the morning, no one would be awake. The ride up to the third floor was short. Carmilla stole glances at the younger girl and blushed when Laura caught her. When the doors opened, Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist and kissed her cheek. Laura smiled as she pulled back. “I’m room 307. Come, it’s right down the hall.” Carmilla nodded and took the journey with Laura. Once the door was opened, Laura kicked her shoes off and made her way over to the couch. “Hey, make yourself at home. Anything in my fridge is yours…take it as a thank you for staying with me and making sure I was safe.”

“I would have done it anyway. Nice place you have by the way.” Carmilla took in her surroundings of Laura’s home. The walls were a light shade of gray, she had hardwood floors and a very furnished apartment, that looks straight out of an Ikea catalog.

"Thank you. Betty did most of the shopping. Anyway, I'm going to go grab you some clothes to sleep in. I refuse to let you take the couch, so you're sharing my bed with me."

"You move fast, sweetheart." Carmilla smirked.

"NOT what I meant." Laura placed her hands on her hips.

"I know I was kidding. Plus it's a little hard to take you serious with that lump." Laura laughed and threw a pillow at Carmilla. "Do you happen to have a spare toothbrush?"

"In the drawer next to the sink. If you want to shower too, be my guest. I don't blame you wanting to get hospital germs off. I'm going to shower quickly and then probably head to bed."

"Yeah, I sleep better when I shower before bed. You go first obviously. I'll be in the living room, I just have to send a quick text to my mother and let her know I won't be home. Not like she reads them anyway."

Laura went up to Carmilla and wrapped her arms around the pale girl's waist. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Thanks again for being here. Well, actually thank you for tonight. You took care of me and made sure everything was okay. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. Go shower and we can head to bed." Laura nodded her head and walked towards the bathroom. Carmilla immediately missed the embrace. Laura turned around in the doorway.

"The pajamas are on my bed when you're ready. I'll see you soon."

* * *

40 minutes later, both girls are laying in Laura's bed facing each other. Carmilla reaches out and caresses Laura's forehead. Laura braces for the impact, but was met with a gentle touch she wasn't expecting. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Not any better. It still hurts like a bitch." Carmilla laughed before withdrawing her hand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I set an alarm for every hour until like noon. I just want to make sure you wake up without any problems."

"That's fine. I just can't believe I have to go into work in two days. LaF is going to be such a pain in the ass when I see them."

"Please video tape their reaction, I'd pay good money to see that." Laura playfully smacked Carmilla's arm. "How about you and I get some sleep? You look drained."

"I am. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you hold me? My mom used to do that when I had a bad day. She used to hold me until I fell asleep. If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand."

"No, it's okay. Come here." Carmilla opened her arms and let Laura relax her back into her front. She inhaled the smell of Laura's strawberry shampoo and placed a kiss on the girl's shoulder. "Good night Laura."

Laura snuggled into the embrace, realizing her and Carmilla fit perfectly together. "Good night Carm."

* * *

The alarm going off every hour earned a groan from Carmilla. She would turn her body without leaving Laura's embrace and turn the alarm off. She would poke the girl in the side gently and when Laura mumbled a "Mmm Carm go to bed." Carmilla would fall back into position and go to sleep. When Laura finally woke up, Carmilla was no where in sight. "Great, I ruined the night." The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air and made her drool. She got out of bed, walked into the bathroom to grab two Advil and went to the kitchen where she spotted Carmilla in her Doctor Who tank top and her Harry Potter sleep shorts.

"Ah, she lives." Carmilla joked earning a groan from Laura. "How are you feeling today?" Laura took the two pills and sat at the kitchen table.

"Like I got hit by a truck. My neck hurts, my head hurts, my whole body hurts. However, I definitely have room for some breakfast."

"Well, that's a good thing, I made a lot. After breakfast, go lay down on the couch and I'll clean up. We can do whatever you want today."

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Someone kept telling me at every hour last night." Laura immediately turned red.

"Oh God, please tell me I didn't say anything else."

"Oh no, you're good." Carmilla laughed as she brought two plates to the table. "Enjoy."

Laura took her first bite and moaned out of delight. "This is so good. Thank you so much."

"Stop thanking me. I wanted to do this." She grabbed Laura's hand from across the table and smiled. Laura blushed yet again. "Pink is a cute color on you."

"I take it back, you're the worst." Both girls giggled as they finished breakfast.

"Go lay down. I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Laura nodded and made her way to the living room.

* * *

Laura was lying down with her feet dangling off the arm rest. Carmilla finally emerged from the kitchen and smiled at the girl. She sat next to Laura's head and began to play with her hair. 

"That feels nice. Do you want to watch TV or something?"

"Whatever you want to do. I'm here for you."

"I kind of just want to go to sleep again." Laura began to sit up. "I don't really feel like moving though."

"So I'll move over and you can lay beside me. I'll play with your hair if you want me to." Laura quickly nodded, grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and began to position herself. "Good night again cutie.

"Night Carm."

Laura woke up four hours later lying on top of Carmilla. She smiled, looking at the girl peacefully asleep. She placed a gentle kiss to her cheek and smiled. Carmilla eyes fluttered opened and smiled at the sight. She raised her hand and started to caress Laura's cheek, That's when she noticed the injured girl starting to lean in. Carmilla met her the rest of the way and their lips connected. Carmilla's scent was intoxicating and Laura's lips were oh so soft. Laura smiled into the kiss wondering how did she get so lucky. When Carmilla pulled back, she took Laura's lip between her teeth. That's when Laura pulled her back in a little too hard. Laura ended up bashing her bump into Carmilla's forehead and groaned in pain. "Fuck, that hurt." Carmilla laughed and gently guided Laura's lips back to her own. Laura ran her tongue across Carmilla's bottom lip, when the raven haired girl gave her access, she took her chance and deepened the kiss. A low moan came from Laura's throat and Carmilla purred in agreement. When they pulled back out of breath, Laura carefully rested their foreheads together.

"What a heavenly way to wake up." Carmilla joked.

"You are the worst. I wouldn't want it any other way." Laura smiled and placed a kiss to Carmilla's nose. "Are you hungry? I can order us some pizza."

"Sounds good. Hey, just letting you know I have to head back home tonight. I know you have work tomorrow and you should probably get to bed earl..." Laura shut her up with a kiss. 

"It's almost been a day of knowing you and you've already caught my rambling. I honestly don't know how I'm going to go into work like this."

"If it makes you feel better, the swelling has gone down a bit. You should be as good as new within the week." Carmilla's stomach growled. "Let's order that pizza, yeah?"

"I'm buying, another thank you for taking care of me."

"Maybe you should get hurt more often then. If I get food out of it that is." Laura laughed as she dialed the number to the local pizzeria. 

* * *

Three hours had past and it was about 9 PM. Both girls were sitting on the couch watching John Tucker Must Die. Laura still in her pajamas while Carmilla changed into the clothes she wore the previous night. Halfway into the movie, Carmilla's phone went off. "Shit, sorry to end it early cupcake, but I gotta get home." Laura pouted and got up from the couch. 

"It's okay." Laura walked her to the door. "Carmilla, thank you again for everything. Most people would have just abandoned me at the show or even at the hospital. You stayed and that means a lot to me. I do wish we got to meet on different circumstances, but I feel my injury brought us together. Thank you for staying with and taking care of me. I haven't had as much peace as I have with you."

"It's seriously no problem cupcake. If I'm being honest here, I was actually planning on talking to you after the show. I saw you dancing to the first band and I wanted to get to know you. However, me helping you, I would have been heartless if I didn't. You're cute, and I'd like to stick around and see where things go." Laura leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Hey, give me your phone."

"What for?" Laura asked as she walked to the counter to get her phone.

"My number. I'd like to see you again if that's okay?" Laura beamed as she passed her phone to Carmilla. "There. I'm going to text myself so I have your number."

"Great. I can't wait to hear from you again."

"Me too. Good night, cupcake. Feel better." Carmilla pressed a kiss to Laura's cheek.

"Good night, Carmilla. I look forward to hearing from you." Carmilla smiled as she walked down the hallway to the elevator. Once she was out of sight, Laura ran into her apartment and sighed. Falling for someone she's known only a day, what a mess. Little did she know, when Carmilla got home, she went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Laura walked into work the next morning with sunglasses on and a big smile on her face. LaFontaine noticed how happy Laura looked until she noticed the big bump on her forehead. "What in the world happened to you?"

Laura took the sunglasses off her face and laughed. "Oh, I went to a concert, got kneed in the face. The usual."

"Say no more. Actually, what has you so happy though?"

"I met someone." Laura smiled at the memory of Carmilla.

"Please go on. You can't leave me hanging, L."

"Her name is Carmilla. At the concert, she actually watched the incident, pulled me out of the crowd and brought me to the hospital. She stayed with me all night at the hospital and she stayed over...doctor's orders. Yesterday, we kissed after we took a nap together." LaFontaine had a shit eating grin on their face. 

"God damn. Look at you. Little frosh is all grown up. Tell me more!"

Laura shook her head at the very energetic LaFontaine. "I got her number...is that what you wanted to know?"

"HOLY SHIT! Please tell me you plan on seeing her again."

"I would like to, when I don't look like I've been kicked in the face."

LaF shook their head. "Laura, she kissed you. She kissed you with that fucking baseball on your head. She obviously doesn't care about your appearance. She likes you for you. Give me your phone." LaF snatched Laura's phone out of her hand and started typing.

"What? Why?"

"I'm telling her to come here for your lunch break. And sent. I want to meet this girl."

Laura shook her head. She clocked in and put her uniform on with the addition of a baseball cap to hide the bump on her head. ' _Maybe it won't scare the customers away.'_ She laughed to herself.

* * *

4 hours later, Laura was about to clock out for her lunch break. The doors to the cafe chimed and LaFontaine noticed a girl in leather pants and a white T-shirt walk in. "Laura, you have got to see this girl. Maybe she'll make you forget about the girl from the concert."

Laura poked her head from the back room. "Oh my God." LaF nodded in agreement. "No, LaF! That's Carmilla."

"HOLY SHIT! LAURA WHAT THE FUCK!" LaFontaine screamed, causing a crowd of people to look at the two of them. Laura looked around embarrassed then she made eye contact with Carmilla.

"Cupcake!" Carmilla waved from the table.

LaFontaine walked up to Laura and leaned in close. "She called you cupcake. You are the luckiest person on this planet, Hollis. How you scored a chick like that, it actually boggles my mind."

Laura waved at the girl seated at the table. "So boss, how long do I have?"

"I'd say 30 minutes, but I think I'll give you an hour. It isn't really busy, so go sit with your girl. Have fun, frosh." Laura smiled and patted them on the back.

Laura walked around the counter and sat across from Carmilla. "I didn't expect you to show up. LaF took my phone and texted you."

Carm brought her hand up to her chest mockingly "And I thought you genuinely missed me. I must go." She laughed and Laura's smile grew.

"Shut up. You know, I...I did miss you. It's only been a day. God, I'm so pathetic." Laura put her hands to her face hiding her embarrassment. 

"I missed you too. I didn't sleep so well last night. It felt like something was missing. I realized that something was you." Carmilla blushed as she watched Laura stare at her.

"Well, aren't you quite the romantic. Hey, I know we just met and everything, but it feels like I've known you so much longer. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. I feel the same way." Laura smiled at the girl. That's when LaFontaine came over.

"Hey Laura, aren't you going to introduce me?" Laura shook her head.

"Yeah. Carm, this is the infamous LaFontaine I was telling you about. LaF, this is Carmilla. The girl who stayed with me after being injured."

"Nice to meet you." LaF took Carmilla's hand.

"Likewise. Hey, do you both want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'll have a black coffee and two chocolate chip cookies. How about you, Laura?"

"I'd like a hot chocolate. LaF you really don't have to make it though, I'll take care of it." Laura pleaded as she got up from her chair.

"Nonsense. Don't interrupt your date." With that, LaF walked away.

"Holy crap, they're so embarrassing."

"It's actually very sweet of them. They really like screwing with you...anyway, Laura, can I take you home after your shift ends?"

"I'd love nothing more. My shift ends in two more hours." The girls ended up talking for the rest of Laura's break. Carmilla left to run some errands, but once the two hours were up, she was parked outside of the cafe.

* * *

Being the gentlewoman Carmilla is, she walked Laura to the door of her apartment.

"It was great to see you again, Laura."

"Thanks for walking me up. You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something." Carmilla looked down at her feet. Suddenly they became more interesting.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I know." She whispered. "I shouldn't be so nervous. I actually wanted to ask you, if you'd like to go out on a date with me. I know you probably would want to go when your forehead isn't so swollen, but I'd be willing to wait. Your injury doesn't bother me at all, but it probably bothers you. Which explains the hat you wore at work today. You're beautiful with or without that..." Laura cut her off.

"Stop rambling." Laura shut her up with a bruising kiss. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you. Tell me when and I'm yours." She pressed her lips to Carmilla's once more causing the raven haired girl to smile against her lips.

Maybe a head injury wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was based on a true event. I happened to see blessthefall in concert, got barricade, and ended up getting kneed in the face resulting in a wonderful injury to the face a week before school started. And yes, I did have work two days after the incident. So everything, but the romance is fact.
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a month with You Started A Fire. College started back up, I'm working a lot, plus I've been very in my head lately. Fear not. I have started writing chapter 14. So anyway as always,
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


End file.
